Operation ZEROS
by Gracekim1
Summary: A sort-of sequel to Operation Z.E.R.O set after Chapter 13(Also Similar to ZERO): The second part is based on a strange dream I had two or so nights ago! More Information is revealed about Sector Z! (Plz read after Chapter 13 is up and ready!)


Operation Z.E.R.O.S.(the slight squeal to Z.E.R.O.)

**Now Loading Operation Z.E.R.O.S.**

**Zero **

**Explanation **

**Reveals **

**Origins**

**Secrets**

"Every hero starts from zero..."

At least that's what My dad tells me.

I wanted to know more about Sector Z and how they met along with another legadary sector up the famous ranks with Sector V: Sector CAE.

First let's begin with Sector Z-they're my cousins by the way or 'Adopted' ones away, I wonder if they remember who their real parents are…-

Oh, wait! You don't know my name.

I'm Nigel, representative of GKND and my 10 years' mission is far from over.

My friends know me as _Numbuh 1_ of the kids next door; on Earth I'm a legend.

Now let's begin…

XXX

_Our story begins 3 months after Numbuh 0 defeated Grandfather and started the seventh age of Kids Next door…_

"I can't wait to be accepted in to KND!" a young 7 year old short blonde boy cried.

"Me neither!" a tall brunette boy added as they both smiled.

"I'm excited, I feel like I can do anything!" a tall blonde girl wearing silver silky dress exclaimed.

"So how long will this line take?" an African-American boy asked.

"About 2 hours" a brunette girl with pigtails replied.

They all smiled.

"Say, why are you guys opting to join the Kids Next Door?" The tall brunette asked.

"For the adventure" the short blonde boy replied.

"Action" The tall blonde girl added.

"The thrill!" the pigtail girl and Africa -American boy said in unison.

Then they all laughed.

"This is fun. My name's Ashely. What's your names?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'm Oogie" The pigtail girl said.

"I'm David" The tall brunette said.

"I'm Bruce" The short blonde boy added.

"And I'm Lenny" The African-American boy said.

"Well, guys; I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Ashely said while smiling.

Two hours past and the newly-formed friendship group had finally reached the treehouse that Numbuh 0 had found the Book of KND in.

"Do you really want to join KND?" Numbuh 0 asked.

"More than anything" Ashely said.

"It's the best thing any kid that hates Adult tyranny could wish for!" David replied.

"I want to do it!" Oogie cried.

"Hit me with their best shot" Lenny said with a smile.

"Good answer; Then follow Numbuh 625, the current drill sergeant and cadets trainer to the artic academy" Numbuh 0, the newly-appointed supreme leader-because his bravery against Grandfather- said with a wink.

Then came a young 7 year-old girl with brown short hair and brown eyes wearing a blue dress.

"Hi, I'm Mary English" The girl said.

"I'm Monty" Numbuh 0 said as their eye-contact connected.

You can guess what happened next.

That's right! She became Numbuh 999, the first girl operative in the KND and helped Numbuh 0 form Sector E together as other operatives formed the other sectors we know today.

Anyway, In the Artic base; Numbuh 625 –who had jet-black long hair with part of styled upwards above his black eyes and wore a lime-green shirt under a indigo zipped-up jacket, light Mint green pants(trousers) with multiple pockets, red gloves, brown military boots, green ski cap and a red backpack which transformed into a space capsule when the string is pulled- was training Ashely, David, Lenny, Bruce and Oogie with a new feature: a simulation.

A dark red knight emerged and Numbuh 625 encouraged them to fight it with their bare hands before they got to choose their signature weapons.

They dodged the knight's attacks and wrestled it to the ground.

"Time to choose your 2X4 weapons!2 Numbuh 625 announced as he opened the weapons closet and a whole range of weapons were stored in there.

Form S.P.I.C.E.R. to M.U.S.K.E.T.

But Bruce found a unique weapon: Carrot Nunchucks.

David found Eraser-tipped Spear, Ashely picked the umbrella as a sword, Lenny chose the boxing gloves for swiftness and accuracy and Oogie chose cooking utensils (a barbecue fork-only curved with 2 ends pointing forwards- and a spatula) as their unique weapons.

"Now for the ultimate test: try and fight Simulator 'Grandfather'" Numbuh 625 stated as a stationary Grandfather dummy came out.

They dodged Simulate Grandfather's 'fire'-blowtorch- attack and knocked him down.

"You're ready" Numbuh 625 said, wisely.

They saluted.

"Thank you, Numbuh 625" Ashely said.

"By the way, My real name is Dave Patton" Numbuh 625 said with a wink as he took them to the Moonbase 12 days later after training.

XXX

"Welcome, boys and girls, kids of all ages to the greatest day of all KND history: The graduation of our first cadets in the Seventh age!" Numbuh 0 exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"All cadets please step forward as you accept the vows" Numbuh 0 stated as they all stepped forward.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of the Kids Next Door, to battle Tyranny and for the rights of children everywhere?" Numbuh 0 asked.

"I do" They replied.

"And never reveal the nature of our works to those unworthy for its existence?"

"I do"

"And do you follow this to the very end, even during snack breaks, whatever the cost?"

"I do"

"Then place your DNA in the C.O.D.E-M.O.D.U.L.E." Numbuh 0 said.

"I vow to uphold my promise to be the best operative I can, but if I break one of the rules: I will let you remove my DNA for another operative to take my place! Kids Next door rules!" Bruce cried as he was first to place his DNA in it.

**Numbuh 0.1 will be leader of Sector Z, Welcome to Kids Next Door!**, The Super Big Computermabob said.

Next was David.

**Numbuh 0.2 will join Sector Z and be second-in-command, welcome to Kids Next door!,** The Super Big Computermabob said.

Then Ashely.

**Numbuh 0.3 will also join Sector z and be the sector's swordsman, welcome to Kids Next door**, The Super Big Computermabob said.

Up next was Lenny.

**Numbuh 0.4 will join Sector Z as well and be the Hand-to-hand fighter, welcome to Kids Next door**, The Super Big Computermabob said.

Last but not least was Oogie.

**Numbuh 0.5 will join Sector Z and be the 2x4 technology officer as well as a combat chef, welcome to Kids Next Door,** The Super Big Computermabob said.

"Let's welcome our new operatives happily!" Numbuh 0 cried as everyone cheered.

Time past and they did hundreds of missions together.

Then the terrible day came when Father captured them and delightfulized them which changed their lives-and personalities- forever.

XXX

After the huge war against Disaster, the space pirates, teen ninjas and villain's alike; Numbuh 84.1, 82, 227, 1.6 and their extra recruit found a mysterious Fairy-tale book in the TND treehouse.

On the front cover it read _'The lost Fairy tales'_ in snow-writing with whirling pale light green flowers in the back ground.

-_Numbuh 84.1's point of view-_

_I opened the book and saw loads of fairy tale title, some of which I recognised._

_I selected 'The abominable snowman' on the holographic interface._

_Within 5 seconds, we had been transported into a blizzard world wearing summer clothes!_

_Disaster had sent the Terrible Teens to search for us._

_As we trudged through the freezing snow, the book automatically transported us to an airport; only difference between this one and a real one was instead of going on the plane, you got strapped down in your waiting seats as the unseen 'plane' takes off._

_The airport was somewhere in Canada as it was part of a new Fairy tale called 'Air'._

_I wanted to transport us somewhere else but as it was closed, it didn't work._

_The Terrible Teens was nearby; I could sense them and everyone else spotted them as we buckled up._

_Just then the book transported us into a 'Toy Story' world __**without **__the talking toys (AKA Andy's Bedroom sky with white clouds wallpaper)._

_Then we appeared in a 'Frozen/ Wretch-it Ralph' game world and I was the singing princess._

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_

_A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen_

_The wind is howling like this anger storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried_

_Obey their rule, But they don't see_

_Be the forced girl you always have to be, don't let them know!_

_Well, now they know!_

_I am Free! I am Free! Can't hold it back anymore! _

_I am free! I am free! Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care if they're going to shout!_

_Let me just run on!_

_My parents don't understand me anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seems small_

_And the parents that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can prove_

_To test the limits and breakthrough_

_No group, no fault, no rules for me_

_I'm me!_

_I am Free! I am free! I'm one with the books and sky!_

_I am Free! I am Free! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I stay!_

_Let me just run on!_

_My power flurries through my mind into the ground_

_My soul is spiralling in written fractals all around_

_And one thought crystalizes like a spicy blast_

_I'm never going back! The past is in the past!_

_I am free! I am free! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! _

_I am free! I am free! That forced prefect girl is gone!_

_Here I stay in the light of day!_

_Let me just run on!_

_My parents don't understand me anyway!" I sang as I made a word-related castle as a parody of Elsa's._

_As part of the 'Fairy tale', Numbuh 82, 227 and 149 are my 'sisters' whilst both Numbuh 9 and Chad are meant to be Handsome Kristoff in their own way and Father + Disaster are a combination of Hans and his cunning horse._

"_Chad?" I asked._

"_I have a girlfriend" he replied, promptly._

_I sighed._

_Then I asked Numbuh 9 but he said he has to date Cree so she doesn't get suspicious._

_Then I thought of Numbuh Eleventy-Billion and asked him through my P.I.P.E.R. _

_He said yes and I screamed with joy-asking to go to the prom while in a fairy tale world is out-of the ordinary-._

_I used my literal 'Writing' powers to defeat them both with the help of Numbuh 82,149,227 and 9 which I called: 'The operative knights' while in character-don't ask me why I just thought of Arthur at the time-._

_Just then, we got transported again in the 'Keyblade Graveyard' background from 'Kingdom hearts' which the book classed as a slight fairy tale because of the shippings._

_In this, Father was Xehanort, Disaster who had turned into a boy was Vanitus, I was Aqua, Chad was now in the scene was Terra, Numbuh 0 was Master Eraqus, Numbuh 82 was Kairi in her teen form, Numbuh 149 was Xion, Numbuh 227 was Namine and Numbuh 9 was Ventus._

_Our 2x4 weapons turned into keyblades: My one was similar to Kairi's Destiny's Embrace and Aqua's_ _Rainfell only it was purple, had an orange blue and green starflower in a 'trinity' shape near the handle called 'Wisdom keeper', Numbuh 0's was similar to Master Eraqus' _Master Keeper called 'Legendary Rose'_, Numbuh 82's was like Kairi's Destiny's Embrace and quit like Lady luck only it was Blood red and ice-based with purple flowers called 'Fortune Fever', Numbuh 9's was similar to Ventus' Wayward Wind only it was black and white striped in a curving way called 'Mystery Madness', Numbuh 149's Keyblade as like Xion's kingdom key only purple with grey, blue and black stripes and stink bomb-based called 'Wonder Earth', Numbuh 227 has a similar Keyblade to Kairi's only it was sky-blue and had 'KH' engraved in it as a tribute to Namine called 'Enchanted White witch-rose' and Chad had a Keyblade similar to Terra's only it was soccer-themed called 'Footie Fantasy'._

_Disaster's Keyblade was fire and black hole-based with a black and red colour scheme like Vanitus' Void Gear called 'Dark Destruction' and Father's was Fire-based like Lee's but also had a black and red colour scheme like Vanitus' Void Gear._

_As though we were playing the game as ourselves –a bit like __Accel world__-, the words 'FIGHT!' appeared above our eyes in bold gold writing as Disaster, Father and their hidden army of delightful Keyblade Welders charged. In the current state we were in, we called ourselves: 'The KND Keepers' while Disaster and Father were called 'Destruction seekers'._

"_Kids Next Door Welders, Battle Stations!" I cried as we all charged as other operatives randomly joined us like Numbuh 10,000 and Numbuh 1-Inch had ice-blue Keyblades with growth and lightening powers._

_Everyone fought in a sword-like fashion as they added their keyblades' abilities into the mix._

_Some used cheese shock-equivalent to N.A.C.H.O.W.I.T.Z.E.R.-, other used Blizzard –equivalent to S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R.,_ _F.R.A.P.P.E. and S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A.- and other like earth- alternative for S.P.A.L.N.K.E.R.-, Fire-_ _S.P.I.C.E.R. and_ _G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.-, Thunder-_ alternative for _S.L.U.G.G.U.H-, Aero(Air)-_ alternative for _B.A.T.T.E.R.B.E.A.T.E.R. and T.H.U.M.P.E.R., Veg-based attacks-_ _V.E.G.G.I.E.-and smoke surprise-alternative for L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. and M.A.R.B.L.E.-._

"_Fire Tornado!" Father cried as his Keyblade created a fire-based tornado which swept most of the fighting operatives up in the air. When they touched the ground again, they looked like aggressive soccer/Rugby-playing adults. "Universal Kick!" Disaster cried as a huge black ink-like foot formed in the air and kicked some of the operatives down like bowling pins._

_The remaining operatives: Numbuh 82,0,9,274,149,227 and I used smoke on Disaster and Father which blinded them long enough to use a very special attack: Cake supreme!_

_Everyone raised their keyblades in the air to create a cake shape as a burst of light came from all of the Keyblade and trapped Disaster, Father and the remaining delightfuls, the Terrible Teens in the huge pink cake._

_As soon as we had defeated them, we were transported back into the TND treehouse within the summer holidays. I checked the calendar and punched the air in victory._

_Disaster was 100% gone and stuck in the book, Father was still in prison with the other villains and today was my sweet sixteen!_

_The others along with Sector V came up with a plan and decorated the mission briefing room with a huge purple banner that said: 'Happy Sweet Sixteen, Numbuh 84!' on it along with a huge chocolate cake that looked similar to the DCFDL's cake from C.A.K.E.D. only this one had purple icing flowers._

_Then I realised my friends were nowhere to be seen when…_

_BAM! They rose from beneath the cake and surprised me._

"_Happy Birthday!" They cried._

"_This is the best birthday, a Teen operative could ever have" I said, tearfully as Numbuh 82 give me a picture with me, her, Numbuh 149, 227 and all of Sector V in it._

_Patch meowed and we laughed with happiness as we all gave each other a heart-felt group hug._

After the two big battles in the whole of KND history, Numbuh 84.1 became leader of Sector CAE with Numbuh 82 as second- in-command, Patch became Numbuh 86 who happened to be a undercover spy like Numbuh 6, his pal and Numbuh 227 as Combat expert.

One thing Numbuh 84 got to do after Father and Disaster's permanent defeat was to write under my 5 words line in the legendary 'Book of KND' was write:

'_Kids Next Door Rules! So Stay Young'_

**Disaster managed to free herself from the book and in the future, interviewed Sector CAE on Numbuh 84's whereabouts. They all lied and told her Numbuh 84 was with GKND as she took off just like Father had at the end of I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.**

**Then Numbuh 84 answered her P.I.P.E.R. "Yeah, we told what she wanted to hear so you're save now. And Numbuh 84, welcome back" Numbuh 82 said.**

**I hope you enjoyed this 8 pages-long 'movie' special! One of my dreams helped me to write it plus while I looked at the tagline for ZERO (which I borrowed), I got the idea to give more info on Sector Z and a separate adventure for Sector CAE plus V. If you got any ideas for what other KND stories I should do, then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Disaster and Father will be after you!**


End file.
